Eclipse and Flower : The Sign of Friendship
by Adnida KIA Rahid
Summary: Akashi nampak bahagia mendapat seorang teman baru. Segala hal nampak mungkin bagi seorang bocah berusia 6 tahun.


**ECLIPSE AND FLOWER : THE SIGN OF FRIENDSHIP**

 **Characters :** Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou dan chara lainnya

 **Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warning :** AT, OC, OOC, Abal, aneh, kayaknya ada typo, cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide.

 **A/N :** Hola minasan! Setelah shalat gerhana hari ini entah kenapa saya teringat sebuah mitos yang udah cukup lama saya dengar, dan berhubung si _Baby Blue_ ulang tahun bertepatan dengan gerhana bulan hari ini, maka saya buatlah _fict_ ini.

Yosh, selamat menikmati!

 **SUMMARY :** Akashi nampak bahagia mendapat seorang teman baru. Segala hal nampak mungkin bagi seorang bocah berusia 6 tahun.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 _Kau tahu?_

' _Dunia sana' adalah dunia yang tidak dapat dijabarkan oleh nalar. Dunia yang berbeda dengan tempat manusia berada, namun berjalan beriringan meski dalam dimensi yang berbeda. Kau bisa bertemu penyihir, iblis, setan, manusia jadi-jadian, dan … semua yang menurutmu tidak logis sama sekali._

 _Kau tahu?_

 _Tidak ada seorang manusia yang bisa ke sana, kecuali dia memiliki kekuatan tertentu untuk bersinggungan dengan 'dunia sana'. Tapi, penghuni 'dunia sana' bisa dengan seenaknya memasuki dunia manusia,meski yah, jika kau manusia biasa, kau tak akan bisa membedakan 'mereka' dengan manusia asli._

 _Kau tahu?_

 _Saat gerhana bulan terjadi, tirai antara dunia manusia dan 'dunia sana' berada pada bagian paling tipis, bahkan terbuka lebar tanpa penghalang se-inchi-pun. Maka dari itu, saat gerhana bulan terjadi, banyak saja manusia-manusia malang yang menghilang begitu saja, masuk ke dalam 'dunia sana' tanpa bisa kembali karena tidak tahu jalan pulang. Meski, ada juga yang berhasil kembali._

 _Kau tahu?_

* * *

\- **ECLIPSE AND FLOWER : THE SIGN OF FRINEDSHIP** -

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan dengan santai.

Malam ini, banyak sekali orang-orang yang menyaksikan fenomena gerhana bulan total, _Blue moon_ , dan _supermoon_. Katanya, fenomena ini sudah lama tidak berlangsung setelah 150 tahun lamanya. Maka wajarlah, jika banyak orang yang antusias, mengingat ini adalah kejadian langka yang bisa terjadi selama kehidupan di bumi berlangsung.

Ah, kembali pada seorang anak kecil bernama Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang berjalan santai itu. Anak kecil berumur sekitar 6 tahun yang memakai pakaian serba hitam, berjalan santai di tengah kerumunan orang, seolah, apa yang dilakukannya nampak wajar bagi anak _seumurannya_. Kerumunan orang nampak acuh pada dirinya, walau ada beberapa yang terlihat mengerenyit bingung, melihat anak berumur 6 tahun berjalan hanya sendirian, tanpa di temani siapapun. Mereka nampak berusaha memanggil Kuroko, namun dihiraukannya.

Kuroko tidak peduli.

Malam ini adalah hari yang sangat istimewa baginya. Kenapa? Karena hari ini adalah hari kelahirannya, hari di mana dia menghirup udara yang tak senyaman rahim ibunya. Hari dimana dia harus mengenal dunia yang pahit, tempat di mana dia harus berjuang untuk hidup dan tumbuh.

Kalian bisa mengatakan bahwa Kuroko saat ini juga sedang mengejek tanah. Ya, karena dia berhasil bertahan dan terus tumbuh hingga sekarang. Berjalan berpijak dengan sombong, seolah menguasai seluruh dataran yang sampai sekarang belum berkesempatan menyicip tubuhya, mengurai raganya untuk bersatu dengan tanah.

Senyum Kuroko mengembang.

Bocah itu berjalan sambil memeperhatikan sekeliling. Tidak sedikit orang yang terlihat memegang _smartphone_ -nya untuk mengabadikan bulan yang terlihat sangat indah hari ini. Ah, mungkin Kuroko harus berterima kasih pada bulan, karena tepat di hari kelahirannya, bulan tersebut muncul di hadapannya dengan wujud terindahnya.

Kuroko mulai memasuki kawasan yang sepi. Tidak banyak orang ataupun kendaraan yang melintas di sini. Mungkin karena hari sudah semakin larut? Entahlah. Kuroko tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin menikmati hari istimewa miliknya setahun sekali itu.

"Cantiknya …."

Sebuah suara membuat langkah Kuroko terhenti.

Pemilik netra sewarna langit itu mengedarkan pandangan, mencoba mencari sumber suara. Sampai akhirnya, dia menemukannya. Suara yang berasal dari seorang anak kecil yang sebaya dengannya. Anak kecil berambut sewarna darah yang tengah memandang ke arah langit malam.

"Bulannya berwarna merah," celoteh anak itu sambil menyentuh rambutnya. "Padahal biasanya putih. Tapi, tetap cantik."

Anak itu terkekeh.

"Aaaah, aku ingin memegangnya."

Kuroko mulanya ingin acuh saja padanya, sampai akhirnya padangan mereka berdua bertemu satu sama lain. Anak berambut merah itu nampak bingung melihat Kuroko yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Namun, sedetik kemudian, anak berambut merah itu sudah berada di hadapan Kuroko.

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini? Lihat bulan juga ya?" tanyanya.

Kuroko, yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, hanya mengangguk dengan gugup.

Anak itu nampak puas dengan anggukan Kuroko, karena kemudian berceloteh lagi.

"Cantik ya, bulannya? Kata _Otou-san_ -ku, hari ini sangat spesial. Karena alam sedang menampilkan pemandangan yang saaaaaaangat jarang bisa dilihat manusia," katanya. " _Otou-san_ -ku bilang, hari ini bulan sedang menunjukkan gerhana total, _supermoon_ , dan _blue moon_ sekaligus. Tiga fenomena sekaligus lhoooo! Aku tidak terlalu mengerti peristiwa apa itu semua, tapi pokoknya, malam ini bulan sangaaaaaaaat cantiiiiiiik!"

"Uuhhh, ya," jawab Kuroko bingung.

Anak berambut merah itu tertawa riang, "Aaaaaah, aku ingin memegang bulan itu, lalu membawanya ke dalam kamarku sebagai lampu tidur."

"Kenapa? Untuk apa kau memakai bulan sebagai lampu tidur?" tanya Kuroko.

Seketika raut wajah anak itu berubah ketakutan, "Karena, kalau malam, hantu dari 'dunia sana' selalu muncul," katanya dengan suara berbisik, "mereka suka malam hari yang gelap, jadi aku butuh bulan yang terang agar mereka tidak berani masuk ke dalam kamarku!"

"Sekarang ini malam –dan gelap," ucap Kuroko, "Kalau kau takut pada hantu dari 'dunia sana', kenapa kau berada di luar rumah?"

Wajah anak itu kembali ceria, "Karena bulannya sangat terang dan cantik!" serunya sambil merentangkan tangan dan mengadah ke arah langit malam. "Hantu 'dunia sana' pasti sedang bersembunyi karena takut melihatnya, jadi, aku berani keluar rumah sebentar untuk bermain-main!"

Kuroko tersenyum, "Begitu ya."

Anak itu mengangguk semangat, "Tentu saja! Aku yakin! Kau juga berjalan-jalan sendirian karena percaya hantu 'dunia sana' juga sedang bersembunyi karena ketakutan dengan bulan hari ini kan?"

Kuroko nampak tersentak, "Ah, ya. Mungkin."

Anak itu kembali tersenyum, seolah merasa puas karena ada yang memiliki pendapat yang sama dengannya.

"Oh iya, namaku Akashi Seijuurou, siapa namamu?" anak berambut sewarna darah itu mengulurkan tangan.

Tangan mungil Akashi bersambut dengan tangan pucat Kuroko, "Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Salam kenal, Kuroko!" ucap Akashi, "Rumahmu di mana? Apa di sekitar sini juga?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak. Rumahku _sangat_ jauh dari sini. Hanya kebetulan saja aku lewat sini."

"Waaaah, kau berani sekali, padahal kita seumuran ya? Kalau aku pergi terlalu jauh _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ -ku akan sangat khawatir, dan aku tidak suka melihat wajah sedih mereka, jadi, aku masih belum bisa pergi jauh sendirian sepertimu," komentar Akashi dengan nada sedikit iri. "Berarti orangtuamu mengizinkanmu pergi sendiri ya?"

Kuroko sejujurnya agak kelimpungan menghadapi Akashi, "Uhhhh, ya. Kira-kira begitu."

Wajah polos khas anak-anak milik Akashi nampak serius, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit, "Berarti kau menguasai beladiri ya? Berarti kau sudah hebat ya? Waaah, aku juga harus lebih rajin latihan kendo agar jadi lebih hebat. Sehingga, _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ -ku tidak khawatir lagi saat aku pergi jauh seorang diri!"

Wajah Akashi kini berada kurang dari satu centi di depan Kuroko, " _Ne, ne_ , katakana padaku. Kau mahir dalam beladiri apa? Kendo? Karate? Aikido? Apa?"

" _Etto_ …" Kuroko bingung, "Uhhhh …. Karate."

"Benarkah? Waaah, kau sabuk apa sekarang?"

"Uhhhmmm …. Hitam?"

"Uwaaaaa, _sugoi_! Kau masih kecil tapi sudah sabuk hitam! Kau luar biasa! Pantas saja orangtuamu tidak khawatir ya?" ucapan Akashi yang keras mau tidak mau membuat telinga Kuroko sedikit berdenging. " _Otou-san_ -ku juga sangat jago Karate lhoooo! Meski aku bingung kenapa aku tidak diikutkan karate sepertinya. Kau harus bertemu _Otou-san_ -ku! Kalian pasti bisa berlatih bersama dengan baik."

Kuroko tidak menjawab.

"Hari ini, benar-benar sangat spesial bagiku," ucap Akashi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kenapa?" ulang Akashi, "Karena, malam hari ini aku bisa melihat bulan yang sangat cantik, semua hantu sedang ketakutan dan bersembunyi sehingga aku bisa bermain dengan bebas, dan aku bisa bertemu denganmu!"

Dahi Kuroko berkerut, "Denganku?"

Kepala merah itu mengangguk. "Ya! Aku bertemu denganmu, teman baru!"

"Teman baru?"

Kembali kepala merah itu mengangguk, "Iya, kau temanku sekarang. Kita tadi sudah berkenalan dan berjabat tangan, berarti, kita sudah berteman!"

Kuroko tersenyum, " _Sou ka_."

"Apa hari ini juga spesial bagimu?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Ah ya, kurasa," jawab Kuroko sebelum diam sejenak, "Hari ini aku ulang tahun."

"EEEEEHHHHH?" kembali telinga Kuroko berdenging, "Benarkah?!"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, sepertinya Akashi adalah bocah yang sangat bersemangat. Seolah energinnya tidak habis-habis.

"Tunggu ya! Tunggu!"

Kuroko melihat Akashi yang berlari menjauh. Diam-diam, Kuroko bersyukur, akhirnya telinganya bisa mendapat waktu untuk sedikit beristirahat. Kuroko menengokkan kepala ke arah langit, dilihatnya gerhana bulan mulai beregeser.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Akashi kembali lagi. Kali ini, di tangan kecilnya, dia membawa beberapa kuntum bunga Tulip berwarna biru. Terlihat beberapa helai daun hijau masih melekat pada tangkainya, mendandakan bunga-bunga itu baru saja dipetik oleh Akashi –entah dimana.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Ini namanya bunga tulip!" ucap Akashi dengan gembira, "Ini untukmu, selamat ulang tahun Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Tangan mungil dengan kuntum tulip itu terjulur, bersamaan dengan mengembangnya senyuman lebar nan tulus dari wajah polos seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Sehingga, membuat tangan Kuroko terangkat dan menerima bunga tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Akashi. Bunga yang snagat cantik."

"Sama-sama," jawab Akashi. "Kau tahu arti bunga tulip biru itu?"

Kuroko hanya menatap, tidak tahu, sudah jelas.

"Artinya adalah aku akan menjadi temanmu dan akan berada di sampingmu, susah maupun senang untuk memberikan dukungan!"

Jawaban seorang anak kecil yang sangat –amat sangat polos, terlontar dari bibir ranum Akashi Seijuurou. Ah, Kuroko merasa terharu. Anak kecil ini hatinya sangat murni.

"Seijuurou!"

Terdengar sayup-sayup teriakan yang memanggil nama Akashi, mebuat kepala merah itu menoleh mencari-cari sumber suara. Kuroko menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kau dicari sepertinya."

Akashi mengangguk, "Iya! Itu suara orangtuaku."

"Seijuurou!"

Kembali suara teriakan itu terdengar, semakin dekat. Tak lama kemudian, di seberang jalan, sepasang suami-istri dengan rambut yang sama dengan Akashi muncul, lalu sontak berlari menuju putra mereka.

"Seijuurou, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini sudah malam! Berbahaya kau sendiran di sini." ucap sang Ayah dengan nada khawatir, segera membawa putranya ke dalam pelukan hangat. "Pipimu juga dingin, kenapa kau tidak memakai tudung jaketmu?"

"Kalau kau mau keluar, sebaiknya kau bilang, jadi, kami bisa menemanimu pergi kemanapun kau mau, tidak sendirian seperti ini," ucap sang Ibu sambil memakaikan tudung yang sedaritadi menggantung di belakang punggung Akashi.

" _Gomenasai_ , _Otou-san, Okaa-san_ ," ucap Akashi penuh penyesalan, "Kalian berdua terlihat sangat sibuk, padahal aku juga ingin melihat bulan yang indah malam ini. Aku tidak mau menganggu kalian, jadi, aku pergi sendiri."

Suami-istri Akashi nampak berpandangan, kemudian menghela napas. Wajah khawatir mereka luntur, berubah menjadi pandangan penuh kasih.

"Maafkan kami karena selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami," ucap sang Ayah sambil menepuk lembut kepala yang kini berselimut tudung, "Kami mengerti kalau kau sampai keluar sendirian begini. Tapi, alangkah baiknya kalau kau bilang pada seseorang di _mansion_ bahwa kau hendak keluar, jadi, ada yang menemanimu. Kau tahu, _mansion_ sangat panik karena kau tidak ada di kamar dan dimanapun."

"Ayahmu benar Sayang," pipi kemerahan Akashi dielus sang Ibu, "Lain kali, kalau mau keluar, harus bilang ya? Janji ya?"

"Baik. Aku janji. Maafkan Aku. Aku juga akan meminta maaf pada yang lainnya setelah sampai nanti," ucap Akashi kecil penuh penyesalan, "Tapi, aku tidak sendirian kok!"

Kembali suami-istri Akashi saling memandang bingung, kendati ada yang tidak beres pada putra mereka.

"Iya, aku tidak sendirian," ulangnya.

"Dengan siapa Sayang, tadi, kami lihat kau hanya sendirian di sini?" tanya sang Ibu dengan nada khawatir, takut sang putra telah bersama penculik atau penjahat.

Pemilik netra merah itu menggeleng, "Dia anak laki-laki, seumuran denganku. Dia juga jalan-jalan karena bulannya indah sekali, juga, karena dia ulang tahun. Tadi aku memberinya bunga tulip," Akashi junior memperihatkan tangannya yang kotor. "Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, katanya orangtuanya tidak khawatir dia pergi sendirian, karena, meski masih kecil, dia sudah sabuk hitam karate seperti _Otou-san_!"

Cerita polos namuun mulai terdengar horror di telinga suami-istri Akashi itu sukses membuat mereka mengedarkan pandangan. Namun nihil, tak ada siapapun di sana selain mereka bertiga.

"Dimana dia?" tanya sang Ayah.

"Dia di … lho?" Akashi terlihat bingung. "Dia tidak ada, sudah pergi ya? Kuroko? Heeei! Kau dimana? Aku mau memperkenalkanmu pada orangtuaku!"

Diedarkannya pandangan, Akashi muda tidak bisa menemukan Kuroko Tetsuya dimanapun. "Aneh, dia sudah pulang ya?"

Saat wajah polosnya menunduk, Akashi mendapati setangkai bunga matahari yang masih muda di sana. Dengan segera tangan mungilnya meraih bunga tersebut. Kembali wajahnya berubah riang, membuat orangtuanya tambah bingung. Tentu saja hal tersenut tidak berlaku bagi Akashi muda yang tampak sangat sumringah.

"Terimakasih Kuroko! Nanti, kita main bersama lagi ya! Bunga ini akan aku rawat baik-baik!" serunya dengan keras.

Anak tersebut nampak bahagia, karena arti dari bunga matahari adalah bahagia karena dapat berteman dengan seseorang.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang," ucap sang Ayah sambil menggendong putranya, "malam semakin larut dan dingin, besok juga kau harus sekolah."

"Baik!"

Suami-istri Akashi berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sepi sambil mendengarkan cerita putra tunggal mereka yang terkesan ganjil dan aneh tersebut, meski sesekali mereka memberika komentar atau pertanyaan.

"Ah iya, tadi kalian melihat bulannya?" tanya Akashi muda sambil memainkan batang bunga mataharinya.

"Tentu Sayang, bulannya terlihat indah sekali," ucap sang Ibu.

"Tapi, bulannya sudah kembali seperti semula," ucapan Akashi muda nampak kecewa, "Artinya, hantu-hantu dari 'dunia sana' sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya. Setidaknya, lampu tidur baru yang _Otou-san_ berikan lebih terang dari sebelumnya, mereka tidak akan masuk ke kamarku."

Kembali suami-istri itu berpandangan, mereka mengeratkan pegangan satu sama lain, dan segera kembali ke _mansion_. Perkataan putra mereka sangat tidak masuk akal, mengingat keduanya memiliki IQ tinggi dan lebih percaya hal logis.

Namun, putra mereka, Akashi Seijuurou baru saja berumur 6 tahun pertengahan bulan Desember lalu. Segala hal yang tak mungkin itu, bisa menjadi mungkin untuknya.

* * *

\- **ECLIPSE AND FLOWER : THE SIGN OF FRINEDSHIP** -

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hola hola hola!

Saya kembali lagi #lambaikantangan.

Hehehe, entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran buat cerita yang horror hari ini. Maaf ya Kuroko- _san_ , cerita untuk hari ultahmu kok rasanya sangat tidak pantas #tunduk #diignitepass.

Hahaha, dari cerita ini, apakah pembaca sekalian tahu darimana asal Kuroko Tetsuya?

Okelah, semoga pembaca sekalian menikmatinya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya !

Salam

Adnida Kia Rahid

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana jalan-jalanmu?" tanya seseorang pada Kuroko.

"Hmmmm? Lumayan menyenangkan," ucap Kuroko, "Coba saja kau ikut, Aomine- _kun_."

Orang yang disebut Aomine hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Aku tak ingin terlau berinteraksi dengan _manusia_ ," ucapnya. "Dunia kita berbeda, kau tahu."

Kuroko mengedikkan bahu, "Aku tahu. Tapi, tak semua manusia jahat kurasa."

"Sebaiknya kau tak terlalu berinteraksi dengan mereka, aku tahu bocah itu masih sangat suci sehingga bisa melihat sampai tembus batas dunia kita. Tapi, tak ada salahnya hati-hati."

"Aku paham Aomine- _kun_ , aku sangat paham," Kuroko memandang bunga di tangannya, "Tapi, entah mengapa, aku rasa anak itu akan tetap bisa melihat dunia kita meski beranjak dewasa nantinya."

Aomine menghela napas mendengar ucapan kawannya, "Aku tahu kau suka dengan manusia, tapi jangan sampai pertemananmu dengan bocah itu menjadi petaka bagimu kelak."

Kuroko menggeleng, "Aku tidak merasa begitu, aku rasa nanti kami akan bertemu kembali. Suatu saat nanti, pasti. Sebagai sahabat lama."

"Sahabat dari dunia yang berbeda heh?" ejek Aomine, "Kau memang bisa nampak sebagai bocah yang seumuran dengannya. Tapi, apa kau sadar sudah berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"Kau kasar, Aomine- _kun_ ," ucap Kuroko, "Kau tidak bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, karena kau tidak mengalaminya sendiri. Tak ada salahnya sesekali berbaur dengan manusia."

Kembali Aomine menghela napas, memperhatikan kawannya yang menatap langit. Tirai batas dunia telah tertutup seiring pudarnya gerhana bulan. Namun, tidak berarti memudarkan jalinan persahabatan yang terbentuk oleh dua insan dengan dunia yang berbeda pula.

 _Sampai ketemu lagi, Akashi_.

* * *

\- **ECLIPSE AND FLOWER : THE SIGN OF FRINEDSHIP** -

 **TAMAT BENERAN**


End file.
